inFAMOUS: Embers of Rebellion: Infamous Storyline
by LucidWriter
Summary: A few weeks have passed now since Delsin Rowe has exposed the lies and deception of Brooke Augustine, but that doesn't mean life for Conduits has become any easier. Join a new young Conduit, Sid Taylor, as he learns to control his new powers. How corrupt will he become? Will he take control or be caught? Beware profanity and brutal violence. This is the infamous story. EVIL karma.
1. Bringing the Heat

**Oh my gosh... what have I written... Well, it's not THAT bad... so. Yeah.**

**Anyway, this version won't be updated as often. Priority 1 is the good storyline, not the evil. Or, that's what the votes said.**

**Also, guys try spreading the word! Even if the Karmic choices are gonna probably go one way or another, there are other choices just for the heck of things I'm gonna add. So, try getting the votes to tally up! I mean, the karma choice was off 6 votes... and only 2 were online. 4 were IRL from showing a few friends of mine... phone jackers.**

** Well, here it is. The Infamous storyline my friends... enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Bringing the Heat

... Why should I break my neck for these people? I don't have any idea who they are. Besides, Mom could get hurt in the crossfire.

But, I needed a distraction first... but what could do it? I looked around quickly for something. Anything. Then,my eyes landed on the vehicles behind them. I controlled fire, right? If I could just shoot one projectile... then I'd have them. I had to hurry, or else Mom might be hit by a bullet. Unless the others could act as a kind of shield.

I raised my hand. "Come on BT, you can do it." I mumbled, and aimed. Fumes of fire gathered around my fingertips, and then... nothing. I tried again. Nothing but the sound of a flickering flame. Damn powers...

My vision started going gray, and I felt panic sweep over me. I was NOT gonna die this easily, not like this. I quickly fire-dashed away and, after reforming and dashing a couple more times, I ducked behind a nearby truck.

The colors started returning, the fire darting around my body, before it all pulled back into my body and I felt... good, healed, but then... I heard a clink on the pavement beneath me... a green oval right beneath me.

"Sh-" *BOOM* I was blown forward before I could finish that statement. My vision had gone gray and blurred again, and it hurt EVERYWHERE... Then, I accidentally stumbled and my upper body landed right on the burning car debris. Only, it felt... good. Soothing. Bio-Terrorists absorbed their elements, right?

I held a hand to a flame, and felt the contents surge into me. Warmth filled my body, and colors rapidly returned to my vision. Oh god it felt good. I then looked around for something to use, a way to actually use these dumb powers. I looked.. and saw several chunks of the car's metal body. Hmmm.

This could be interesting.

I heard bolts and bullets exchange on the other side of the vehicle. Knowing I had a window here, I picked up the shrapnel pieces, and once in my hands, they ignited with strangely orange-tinted flames.

Oh ho. Forget interesting, this was gonna be sweet!

I lined up the pitch with a ball of melted metal shards in my hand. Like baseball, deadly flaming spiked baseball... As soon as one of the soldiers spotted me, I pitched it. And time slowed down... I fire-dashed over to Mom as the package struck the hull of the vehicle... and nothing.

Well, I needed a plan- *BOOM* ... Never-mind.

The vehicle exploded, and the troops were launched forward, but it kinda worked TOO well... The blast struck the other vehicles and they to exploded in a fiery inferno. The bodies of the troops were flung and tossed like rag dolls.

It felt... satisfying.

Without a second thought, I grabbed Mom's arm and shouted, "Go, GO!" She quickly started running surprisingly fast for a woman of her age. Following her, I saw the electric guy just starting to get up, apparently from being knocked down in the explosion. I wasn't gonna let a chance of revenge just slip by, so I fire-dashed up to him and kicked him in the side, HARD.

As his body was flung away, I shouted, "Forget you, 'Grease Lightning'!" Feeling a need to top it off, I threw a flaming hunk of car debris at gim and fire-dashed after my Mom, who was... limping?

I stopped beside her and saw... blood. Down her left leg the long skirt was stained dark red... My eyes widened and pupils became pin-pricks. She was hurt!

I helped her up to see her weak face, and I felt a sting in my gut. No, no way I was going to let her die! Not now!

I held her close and prayed this would work. I fire-dashed, surprised to see she was left behind. Stupid powers!

I heard sirens again, only... another type. An ambulance I saw, pulled up by the library. "HEY!" I shouted in their direction, and helped Mom out of the alley towards them. "Don't worry Mom. It'll be okay! It'll be okay!" I said, on the brink of tears. One of the men, err... Paramedics I think, came over and helped hold her. Well, I had it, Bio-T, remember? But, relief washed over me... until.

"BIO-TERRORIST!" Someone yelled out, and I turned, looking for Grease Lightning for round two. Only... I realized a woman was pointing in my direction... Oh, crap.

I glanced to mom and knew she needed their help, and I needed to get away. And as much of a heart-ache it was, I let her go into the paramedics arms. Then, fire-dashed to the nearest vent. I was launched up the building into the air, feeling a rush of fear as I fell from the building... only, I expected it to hurt. When I landed, I just felt just a bit shaken. Sweet.

Sirens filled the air. Another kind, police sirens. I just couldn't get a break, could I? I figured if I ran, they would be more looking. So... I grabbed a discarded crowbar from the dumpster, and hooked it into the strap of my satchel. Then, I fire-dashed across the road, ready to take on anyone else I couldn't escape. Not like I needed to though.

* * *

I was sitting on a roof, just thinking. So, now I was a Bio-Terrorist huh? Well, I needed a plan. I mean, my face was probably gonna be plastered up on every government BOLO by now...

I had to think of it this way, they know me, they know my Mom. And if I stuck around, they'd have her as leverage. My "Achilles' Heal". Ugh... why was I the one who had to deal with this crap? I checked my satchel, and found spray paints, my art journal, my cell-phone, Mp3 (backup for my music), their chargers, and... ah. I DID have my wallet... well then. At least I had cash. Examining its contents, I found about $150 in it. Thank God we actually did that yard sale last month. Otherwise, I'd be broke... The question now was, what was next?

First, I needed to check on Mom. She texted me her room number, saying she wanted to see me. And besides, not like I had anything better to do.

I jumped down from the rooftop, landing with a thud, and started the trek to the hospital. Only... I saw a T.V store, and on it was a very familiar local news guy. Uhh, Rich I think. Whatever, point is, what I saw and heard caught my attention.

"Trouble in San Francisco today, as a library was burned to the ground today by a duo of Bio-Terrorists." My picture flashed up with Grease guy's. "The duo terrorized several people at the library's opening party, and used them as hostages to the military troops investigating. When the troops attempted to peacefully stop their terror spree by negotiating, the younger of the Bio-Terrorists," My picture flashed up, "destroyed numerous of their vehicles, not only leading to massive damages, but killing all but a fraction of these officers." The picture of the explosion I caused showed up. Huh. Even cooler from this angle.

"These events are similar to the destruction caused north in Seattle, Washington. And could be a sign of what is to come. Could these two Bio-Terrorists simply be the first of a full-scale invasion. Could there be more hiding among us? More on this, tonight at seven. I'm Rich Hanley, and this is your local channel 5 T.V news station."

I gripped my fist as the theme played, and I stormed off in a huff. Grease was the reason I was in this mess! The reason Mom was hurt!

I swear, when I find him, I'm gonna make that sicko pay! But first, I need to make a trip to the hospital...

**A/N:**

**Whoa... that was a.. err, darker chapter than what I'm used to... And that's just the start! This story is going to have Sid corrupt more and more. Thus the Infamous storyline. Well, anywho, leave a review, and quick question, should I cut back on the profanity? At least for the Hero storyline or both? I'm just curious what you guys think. So, leave a review and spread the word! Thanks for reading!**

**Later!**


	2. Subtleties for Losers

**... It is SO hard to write this storyline! I mean, I'm not used to such brutality, such corruption! ... Maybe I can ask one guy I know to help... Don't ask...**

**Well, on with the infamy I suppose.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inFAMOUS, I only own my OCs.**

**If I did own it, the evil karma stories would STIIIIIINK. I'm just not cruel enough... Well, at least when I'm angry I can be. But I don't wanna break my phone.**

**Just picture an angry guy typing and then his thumbs go through the screen. Then he gets madder and throws it into the floor, shattering it... I'm trying to avoid becoming THAT.**

**Well, let the corruption and sadism begin!**

Chapter 2: Subtleties for Losers

I walked into the hospital, and walked right to the desk. Sure it was late, but like I was gonna ignore my Mom. Especially when she wanted to talk.

"Excuse me mam, where is room 7-B? I'm here to see Lindsay Taylor my Mom." I said, trying to sound polite as possible. I just needed the proper location, and I would be gone.

"I'm sorry little boy, visiting hours are over." She said with a barely noticeable hint of smugness in her voice. Little boy? Really? Hey lady, I'm Seventeen!

"You'll get to see your mommy tomorrow, oh, but you may want to bring a grown-up." Oh ho. Very funny you... Be happy I'm trying to keep a low-profile or else I'd burn your ass right off!

"Mam, I'm seventeen, and this is important..." I said trying as hard as hell not to let my temper betray my words.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But rules are rules. Do I need to phone someone to pick you up?" I clenched a fist. Oh that's it.

I grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the wall, raising a flaming fist, ready to strike if she so much as breathed the wrong way. "I asked you a question mam. Now. Directions, pleeease." I said smugly. Ooooh this felt good!

She tried screaming when I squeezed her neck, cutting her off. "Now now, all I want is directions, no need to be a baby." I said, cruelty dripping from my tone.

Damn, was being a Bio-Terrorist THIS much fun? Huh...

She gagged and I just forced her into the wall, and said, "Now, you can talk, tell me where the room is, and all this will seem like a bad dream. Or, I can make sure you won't be leaving this hospital any time soon. And I don't mean overtime." I said... so cruelly. I felt... sick, but I shook it off. She HAD asked for it being so stuck-up.

She nodded, gagging as she started turning a bit blue. I let go and she dropped, gasping. I kneeled down, and glared. "I'm waiting oh wise tour guide." I said like a smart-alek, oddly satisfied with the fear in her eyes.

Was I becoming that bad? Nah.

I just had to scare her into talking. She gasped and stuttered, "Th-the west wing. On the desk, take a map, just take it!" She sounded terrified, and... I had driven her to it... I shook off the guilt, reminding myself of my mission and how she had practically begged me to fry her.

"Thank you." I said as I took the map from the desk, and just to mess with her... I burned the rest with a fiery palm. She looked horrified, and I just chuckled darkly, and said, "Oops. Sorry." My sarcasm even reduced the hag to tears. So, tired of the sob-fest, gave her a good crack to the head with my foot.

I didn't need a squealer, and besides, not like it was fatal. Just enough to put baby to night-night. Hah.

I looked at the map of the first floor, then flipped to the second floor one... ah. Room 7-B. Second floor, west wing.

I hopped into an elevator, and smiled as I pushed the button to go up, feeling quite content with myself. Right as the door closed, I let out a happy breath, knowing I finally could stand up to these people that I'd put up with for years...

The elevator ride up was smooth, but I was happy to step out. To see several doctors still working.

Okay Sid, act like you belong man... just- "Sir. Where is your pass?" A male doctor asked as he walked up... Damn it.

"Oh. Uh. I left it in my mom's room." I lied, he looked tired and hopefully wouldn't be too suspicious.

Oh, karma's a bitch.

I tried going around him to feel his hand on my shoulder. "Maybe we should run by reception. Just to check." He said. Oh come on... well. I had ways to deal with this. "Sure." I replied, and stepped into the elevator, pushing the button to close the doors as he stepped in.

"Big mistake man." I chuckled darkly and grabbed his face, letting loose my fire as he screamed. Scream all you want man, no one could hear. Hopefully.

I grabbed his head with both hands and let the fire loose, leading to... interesting results.

With a scream, he lit up like a Christmas tree and crumbled to ashes... "Whoa." Was the only thing I could say... but I grinned and stared at my hands which glowed with the orange flames, that slowly died down.

Oh THAT would be useful.

"Let's see. 5-B, 6-B... aha. 7-B. Here we go." I said as I arrived at the door and slowly opened. Inside, I saw Mom... laying down fast asleep. I slowly shut the door and grabbed a chair, pulling it up and sitting down, waking her up in the process.

"Hey..." I said, unsure of what to say... I was the reason she was in here after all... "Sid, you're here." She said with a smile, and slowly sat up. "Of coarse. Where else would I be?" I said with a chuckle. I crossed my arms, a little nervous... What if she was scared of me too? For what I was? A Bio-Terrorist... a killer...

"Son... I wanted to say you did good today. I mean... you helped save me. But, what about those other people? You could have really hurt someone with that stunt you pulled." I felt a sting if guilt... imagine how'd she react if she saw what I did the past few minutes... damn... That AND I'm pretty sure the reports said only a few survived my "stunt"...

"I just did what I had to... I mean, even if I hadn't, those people would have been hurt anyway. And you could have been hurt even more... even worse than you are now." I said.

She nodded in agreement, but replied, "That may be true son, but you didn't seem concerned for anyone but me and yourself... am I wrong?" I sighed and replied, "No but-" "But you need to always try helping others first. Son, I understand that you're confused, but keep this in mind. A man does all he can until his destiny is revealed. THAT, was one of your father's favorite sayings. Your mom's too."

I sighed, knowing what she said was true... and besides, I knew that saying quite well. "Then what do I do. Destiny seems to be against me so far mom." I replied frustrated, I didn't believe that superstitious crap about destiny, but that saying was my parents'... so I heeded the words.

"You do all you can until it reveals itself, then... fulfill it. But remember. Nothing is set in stone. We create our own destinies. And I trust you to make yours." She smiled and reached a hand for mine.

I held hers loosely before letting go and standing, telling her, "Well mom, I better get going. I wasn't exactly subtle coming in here and I don't want you in any trouble with the military if they show up." She looked confused, and asked, "What did you do?" I swallowed and said, "All I could." Before she could question me any further, I stood and walked to the window, opening it slightly.

"Get well soon mom. I love you." Were my last words before fire-dashing out the window.

* * *

Karmic Rank: Thug

"_Anger and intolerance are the enemies of correct understanding." -Mahatma Gandhi_

* * *

"Uuugh." I groaned as I got up. I had slept on a rooftop, and was sooo sore. How do homeless people do this?

That reminded me of something... home. I quickly got up and put back on my jacket which had served as my pillow last night, and checked my bag. Everything was in ship-shape... except the fact I didn't have my keys... dammit.

Well. Time for a quick trip home. I quickly closed and relatched my bag and took off in a streak of orange flames.

I was enjoying myself as I traveled, fire-dashing across roof-tops using every building as a foot hold and every vent as a boost upward. I couldn't contain the "AWWW YEAH!" and "WHEW!" that flew out of my mouth.

Hey, like fire powers wouldn't give YOU a head-rush eh?

I landed in an alley, feeling quite content with myself, and decided to just stroll up to my house. Not like I needed the government heading to my house like ants... only then.

"Hey Sid!" An all too familiar voice rang out. "Oh sh..." I muttered under my breath and turned, to see none other than Joshua and his buddies following me.

I couldn't get a break...

"Oh, hey Josh. What's up? Uhh. Beautiful... afternoon huh?" I asked, judging the time of day from the sun. It was probably close to noon... probably.

"Yeah, whatever you say." The bully replied, and I had to fight the urge to try blasting him. Like that would do me any good... These powers were picky...

"Oh come on. Is this about yesterday? What can I say? Bad timing." I said sarcastically, only to get a shove back as his pals surrounded me. "Oh, you really think you're such a tough guy don't ya? Nobody makes a fool out of me." I chuckled and let it slip, "I know, you did a good enough job of doing that by yourself."

I was rewarded with a punch to the jaw. It didn't hurt me really, no shock there. But like I was gonna take a beating. "You should have kept your mouth shut. Now, let's see that pack huh?" He chuckled. You know what I did?

I laughed.

His buddies looked a bit creeped out, while he just looked confused. Idiot jocks. "Here's what's gonna go down man." I said getting up. "I'm going to go by on my way, and you are going to let me. Or, I kick your asses and your teeth in. Whatchya gonna do?"

He chuckled, "It's seven to one man. Like you have a choice." I let out a more... maniacal laugh. Not like those dumb villains in shows, but a real one that was so subtle yet so... bone-chilling. I looked up at him and grinned, before I said, "I was hoping you'd say that."

He tried a punch, only for me to grab his arm. He looked surprised, and surprise turned to pain as I bent his arm back, in an... unnatural angle... His other buddy tried to punch me, only I threw Josh away, grabbed this guy's shoulders and slammed him into my knee, resulting in a bright flash of fire erupted over him, a sickening crack, and a scream as his body became ashes.

They all looked stunned, and those stunned faces turned to ones of terror. And I liked it...

I grabbed one of them, grabbed the sides of his head, and listened to him scream as my palms ignited and burned him, and in seconds his body became ashes.

His pals quickly tried running, and Josh was still on the ground in shock, but I wouldn't let them get away.

I fire-dashed past one and grabbed him as I reformed, picking him up a bit before slamming him into the pavement, resulting in a crack before he was reduced to ashes.

Three down, three to please. Oh, I was enjoying this. These guys had made my high-school life hell every day for over three years straight. And now... now I could fight back. Lash out at those who pushed me around for so long...

They had this coming.

I fire-dashed up to another and grabbed his temples like I did his buddy earlier, igniting my arms and listening to the scream he emitted, ending as he turned to ash. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." I chuckled darkly.

I quickly fire-dashed up to yet another victim and slammed him face-first into the concrete, grinning as he turned to ashes. I stared at the last one, grinning at the terror on his face. And then, I turned to the last one, whom had taken a flighting pose, like he could take me.

Dumb-ass.

As soon as he charged, you know what I did? I sidestepped and tripped him. Before he could get up, I ran up and kicked him into the air. And right before he landed, he burst into flames and crumbled to ashes.

I grinned and turned to Josh, who was now running... but he didn't get far before I fire-dashed in front of him, knocking him over.

"You've had this coming since freshman year man." I said darkly. I unhooked my crowbar, letting it ignite in orange flames. "Wait. Please!" He shouted. Obviously terrified.

I know it was extreme, but hey, I was having the worst day of my life and was seriously ticked off. And he had it coming. "Enjoy hell buddy. You've made my life like it for over three years!" I shouted and slammed the crowbar down, to have him roll out of the way and make a break for it.

Oh that idiot.

I fire dashed up to him, swinging as I reformed and striking him down. Then, I raised my crowbar.

* * *

I walked home remarkably happy. I had finally rid myself of the biggest menace to my whole life.

But... I felt weird, I mean, I had killed eight people and it wasn't even 1 p.m yet...

And yet... it didn't bother me... huh. Weird. Eh. Whatever... I had bigger fish to fry.

I kicked open the door to my home, and strolled in. "Ah, no place like home..." I mused aloud. I had a few things to grab... but then... I noticed a package on the couch. Curious, I examined it, seeing my name on the label.

"Must've come while I was at school..." I muttered and opened it. My eyes widened a bit and a smirk appeared on my face."Oh heck yeah!" I said chuckling. I emptied the contents to find a solid gray jacket I had ordered about a week ago! Sturdy, lightweight material, and on the back, was my design. Two dragons clutching an orb. One red, one blue.

"Yes. Finally!" I chuckled and slid off my own, jacket. Honestly, the old jacket's color was primarily gray, but had scattered areas of dark and light gray, but... it didn't really look... cool. Unless you're a zebra. So I was satisfied when I replaced it with the new one.

Ah... fresh clothes smell...

I put back on my satchel and went to the kitchen, grabbing whatever I could that would last. Mostly trail mix, granola, and pop-tarts. I needed something to last me on the road, right?

So, after raiding the kitchen, I went upstairs to my room. I looked around the mess, looking for anything of use... and wound up grabbing my back-up headphones and ear-buds, my back-up chargers, and was about to grab my laptop... when I heard footsteps downstairs.

Huh. Finally.

I grabbed one last thing, my necklace, a dragon on a shield in appearance, this was one of my parent's last gifts to me... so I wasn't gonna just leave it.

I then peeked out the window to see a transport in the street outside. Yeesh... bout time these guys arrived. So, I fire-dashed to my door, and decided to "welcome" our guests.

I walked downstairs to see two men aiming their guns at me. "Don't move!" "You're coming with us!" I smirked at the two bozos. They were just as dumb as Joshua and his goons.

"Sorry guys. Got places to be." I said darkly, and grinned as my palms ignited.

**A/N:**

**That... wasn't as hard as I thought... I thankfully got to vent out my anger towards some memories of my old bullies... soooo... yeah.**

**Anyway, this chapter was so dark... but, that's the point of the Infamous Storyline... absolute power corrupts absolutely, right? Sooo... well REVIEW if you like! And hope to hear from ya guys soon!**

**Peace!**


End file.
